


goodnight and go

by initforthethrill



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Date, Halyn, Hyeni, Soft Girlfriends, exid - Freeform, fati makes a special appearance, hani is a proud gay woman, hyelin is a baby gay, late night date, model hani, picnic date, ramyeon, youtuber hyelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initforthethrill/pseuds/initforthethrill
Summary: a short fic about hani and hyelin’s first date!





	goodnight and go

**Author's Note:**

> while it’s not necessary to understand and enjoy the fic, please be aware that it is a written excerpt from my twitter social media au! which can be found in it’s entirety here ->  
> [ @passionatepjm ](https://twitter.com/passionatepjm/status/1131387001608069122?s=21)

Heeyeon sat on a bench in Banpo park, right on the Han river. Eagerly awaiting Hyelin’s arrival. It was quickly nearing 2am, and she feared the girl might have been lost. Heeyeon waited another few minutes, until was 2:05am. Hyelin still hadn’t shown. Heeyeon wondered if she was being blown off but she quickly she shook off the thought almost as quickly as it had presented itself. No, Hyelin wouldn’t do that to her. She was a kind girl, not the type to stand someone up on a first date, Heeyeon could tell, even through text. She pulled her phone of her jacket pocket.

It was summer and she was probably going to regret wearing a leather jacket when it wasn’t any colder than 65°F outside all night. She guessed it was the price she needed to pay to look good…and gay. Still worried, and definitely a bit nervous, Heeyeon pulled up Hyelin’s contact, and proceeded to give her a call.

 **“Hello?”** Hyelin’s voice clearly filled Heeyeon’s ears and she almost gasped in surprise, as if this was her first time hearing the girls voice.

**“Heeyeon?”**

She shook herself out of her daze, finally able to answer.

“Uh yeah hey. What’s up?” 

Hyelin laughed into the phone. Such a sweet laugh, Heeyeon could already feel the strings pulling at her heart.

 **“Just on my way to you. Got so impatient you had to call?”** Hyelin teased.

“Uh no no! I just...got worried you might have gotten lost or something. I didn’t really specify where to meet me and it’s already past 2am…”

Heeyeon would have rambled on if Hyelin hadn’t stopped her.

**“Don’t worry I’m not lost. Banpodaegyo bridge?”**

Heeyeon’s eyebrows furrowed together, confusion spread across her face.

“How did you know that’s where I was?”

 **“Just a guess. It is a pretty popular date spot, you know that right?”** Hyelin laughs. 

“Yeah I...guess I forgot.” Heeyeon huffs. She hadn’t forgot, but God was she _that_ predictable?

**“So it’s not packed full of tourists right now hm?”**

“Not at all. The last few left around 12:30. Americans. Jet lag probably caught up to them.” As soon as the words left her mouth Heeyeon silently cursed, shutting her eyes. She pressed her fingers against her temple, rubbing at them in annoyance. She’d totally just given herself away.

**“Oh? So you’ve been waiting around for me for hours now have you?”**

“N-no! That’s not it...I just...wanted to secure a good spot to set up the picnic blanket and got here earlier than I planned, is all!” 

 **“Mhm…”** Hyelin was less than convinced.

**“Turn around.”**

Heeyeon listened to the voice pouring through her phone speaker, turning around, mouth slightly agape, eyes bright, glowing like stars against the night sky.

Hyelin was standing at the top of the hill, near the street. It was easy to pick out the girl, even though she no longer had vibrant red hair. Just look for the girl who’s got stars in her eyes. Hyelin waved down at Heeyeon, and Heeyeon smiled back, not realizing she was wearing a mask. **_Fuck_ **, she cursed out, fumbling to pull down her mask and wave back at Hyelin simultaneously. It proved to be a harder task than she expected, and she ended up ripping the mask off entirely. Heeyeon’s face was so red from embarrassment, she hoped the girl couldn’t see it from a distance, but the laugh that rang out was proof enough that she could. Hyelin’s laugh carried across the water, a guttural laugh, one that was sure to make her stomach hurt.

Heeyeon acting like an absolute fool made the worries bubbling up in Hyelin’s stomach all but disappear. Heeyeon was honestly just glad the girl didn’t run away. Instead she was making her way closer to where Heeyeon sat, a bright smile on her face. Heeyeon was sure it was lighting up the immediate space surrounding her but maybe she was just seeing things. Heeyeon was good at that. Scaring girls away. None wanted to deal with her growing popularity, and she was more scared than she would let on. Scared that Hyelin would become another one of those girls, and she really didn’t want that to be the case.

“How did you know it was me?” She asked, once Hyelin was close enough to hear her.

“Lucky guess?” Hyelin’s smile grows wider. She kicks off her shoes, leaving them beside the blanket, and sits down next to Heeyeon.

“That’s risky. You would have looked silly if it wasn’t me.”

Hyelin just shrugs, quite unbothered. “Everybody has to take a risk every now and then if they expect anything good to happen to them, don’t you think?”

“You seem to have taken quite a few lately.”

”I have haven’t I?” She pauses, thinking about her next words before speaking again. “I guess I’m just confident they’ll end well.”

Heeyeon just smiles, picking at the blades of grass threatening to overtake their blanket safe haven. She silently hopes Hyelin means what she thinks she means.

“So you didn’t really tell me what I should bring on this picnic so I brought some soju.”

It’s Heeyeon’s turn to laugh, “You didn’t bother to bring any food? Are we supposed to drink on empty stomachs?”

Hyelin protests, “Well...no! You invited me didn’t you? I expected you to bring the food!” 

“I just figured we’d go get ramyeon from the convenience store nearby because I can’t cook to save my life.” 

“What about the cookies you dropped off at my house that one time?” Hyelin questioned. 

“No no...my friend Solji made them. I was just the delivery girl.” Heeyeon’s laughter grew louder, eyes pressed closed, her head falling back. 

She was unprepared for the soft whack against her shoulder, Hyelin’s whines filling the air immediately after the initial pain subsided. Heeyeon rubbed at her shoulder, a smile surprisingly still on her face. “Ow! That hurt!” She teases back. 

“Oh please I barely even hit you! Were you just going to let me keep thinking you had made those cookies? They were delicious!”

“No! I mean I would have had to tell you eventually, considering the whole can’t cook thing.” Heeyeon was worried she had offended the pretty girl sitting beside her for a split second, but her worries disappeared the moment she saw Hyelin smile, shaking her head softly. 

“How am I supposed to handle you?” 

“I’m a disaster gay at its finest...but I promise I’ll make it easy for you!”

“You better keep that promise Ahn Heeyeon.”

“I intend to.”

Hyelin can’t hide her blush. This was all very new to her, but Heeyeon made her instantly comfortable. She wasn’t trying too hard, she was just being herself, down to earth and honest. Hyelin knew right then and there, not a single doubt in her mind, that if they kept this up, she’d fall head over heels in love with her. There was no way of stopping it now. Everything was already in motion.

They watched the rainbow fountain in silence for awhile, admiring the colors and downing a few shots of soju, despite their still empty stomachs. 

Heeyeon is the first to break the comfortable silence the two shared.

“I uh…” She scratches at the base of her neck, “I brought you some flowers from my garden...but I didn’t know what your favorite was...so I just picked one of each.” Heeyeon pulls out a handmade bouquet, and offers it to Hyelin. “It mismatched so it doesn’t really make for a nice bouquet...” Hyelin takes the bouquet, looking it over for longer than she had intended, and she mistakenly leaves Heeyeon hanging.

Heeyeon picks at her cuticles, nervous. She tries to figure out what Hyelin is thinking, worrying that the flowers were too much. Hyelin notices the nervous habits, she does the same things, and reaches out for Heeyeon’s hand. 

“It’s perfect Heeyeon...Thank you.” 

Hyelin gives Heeyeon’s hand a soft, reassuring squeeze and then stands, not bothering to let go of the girl’s hand. “Come on, let’s go get that ramyeon you were talking about.” Her smile cuts deep into her cheeks, her dimples coming out of hiding.

Heeyeon wanted to let go of Hyelin’s hand, just to maintain a safe distance, so as not to overwhelm the girl. Honestly, she wouldn’t have even tried to hold Hyelin’s hand at all. Tonight was a series of firsts for them both after all. She wasn’t sure Hyelin wanted to add _first time holding a woman’s hand romantically_ to that list. Yet here they were, holding hands as they walked, fingers intertwined with one another’s, warm and comfortable, and _safe_.  

Their destination was a small corner store near the river. Somehow in the midst of their conversation, they happened to completely pass it up. By the time they realized their mistake and headed back, the store had already closed.

“Shit.” Heeyeon cursed, banging on the automatic sliding glass door of the store. It didn’t budge, as was expected, but Heeyeon didn’t give up.

“It’s closed Heeyeon, don’t worry. I wasn’t that hungry anyways, and besides it’s almost 4am. We can just call it a night if you want!” Hyelin attempted to convince Heeyeon to stop assaulting the inanimate object. Especially because it did nothing wrong.

“No, I’m getting you your ramyeon…”

Hyelin giggled softly, definitely not loud enough for Heeyeon to hear. It was cute just how determined Heeyeon was to satisfy Hyelin’s growing appetite. She was sure that any minute now her stomach would erupt, growling from hunger. Still, she faked it. She didn’t want Heeyeon to feel bad for not getting them here quick enough to quench their hunger.

“Honestly fuck it. I’m going to call a cab.”

Heeyeon pulled out her phone, more than a little bit annoyed, her eyebrows furrowed together.

“To take us where?”

“My place. I’ve got ramyeon there…” She sighed, dialing the number, fidgeting around, “and a bathroom...I have to pee so bad…”

“Oh? you’re bringing me _home_ Ahn Heeyeon? On the _first date_ ? _You naughty naughty girl..._ ” Hyelin teases, poking at her sides. Heeyeon shakes her wandering hands off of her body as she brings the phone to her ear to arrange their ride home. The smile on her face at least serves as reassurance for Hyelin that Heeyeon doesn’t mind the teasing all that much.

Heeyeon orders the cab, scheduled to pick them up in ten minutes, but she’s sure the next ten minutes are the longest of her life. Hyelin clings to her, silently, unmoving. Her arms have wrapped around Heeyeon’s left one, and the girl instinctively rests her head on Heeyeon’s shoulder. Heeyeon is positive she can feel her heart melting inside of her chest, but it’s stopped short when Hyelin speaks.

“It’s so easy to talk to you Heeyeon. I feel like we’ve known each other for years…” Hyelin sighs, looking up at Heeyeon who’s focused on the street.

Heeyeon returns her attention back to Hyelin, smiling down at her and her big doe eyes, “It’s almost like we’re childhood best friends.”

The two remained pretty quiet on their ride back to Heeyeon’s place. Mostly for the sake of their driver, it being 4am and all. As soon as the cab drove off Heeyeon took Hyelin’s hand and led her up the steps to her front door. Heeyeon fumbled with the keys, the nerves starting to creep into her mind once she realized Hyelin was actually going to come inside. The place was a mess, and she secretly hoped that Hyelin would ask to go home since it was getting really late. Hyelin just stood laughing quietly to herself until Heeyeon finally managed to get the door open. The girl was so cute, and visibly nervous.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Heeyeon.”

“No! No I’m not! It’s just...my house is a mess I’m sorry I hadn’t planned to-”

“Bring me home?” Hyelin interrupts, letting a laugh escape her lungs, “I’d argue otherwise. If you hadn’t expected to come back here at some point why didn’t you bring any food with you in the first place?”

Heeyeon stands, halfway into the entrance of her home, mouth slightly open, hands limp at her sides, as if she was searching for the right words to say, or the right excuse to give. Hyelin steps inside and shuts the door behind her, “I’m just teasing...besides...my house is way messier.”

Heeyeon lets out a nervous chuckle, “Teasing...r-right.” She tosses her keys in a ceramic bowl that’s sitting on a side table near the door, and leads Hyelin further into her home. A soft meow draws Heeyeon’s attention, and she soon spots her cat stretching on the kitchen counter. “Fati! Down…” She scolds, only earning another meow from the cat, who refuses to move. “You know you’re not supposed to be on the counters…” She whispers to the cat, giving it a soft kiss on the head. Fati purrs this time around, and obediently hops down off the counter to go investigate the new house guest. Heeyeon is rummaging around in the meantime, presumably looking for the ramyeon she had promised Hyelin. She finds it sooner than expected, hidden beneath loaves of bread that have since gone stale.

“Oh about the cat, that’s Fati. If he ignores you don’t feel bad he usually only takes to people I really like…” She grabs a pot, filling it with water and putting it on the stove.

“Are you implying that you don’t like me?” Hyelin questions, continuing before Heeyeon can turn around and protest, “Because Fati would say otherwise...”

Heeyeon returns her attention to Hyelin, only to find Fati happily purring in Hyelin’s arms. Heeyeon’s head whips around faster than she knew it could, trying to hide her embarrassment, a deep red blush creeping into her cheeks. Leave it to Fati to give her away. She takes a deep breath, willing away her nervousness.

“That damn cat. He can’t keep any of my secrets.”

“Does he do this a lot? When you bring girls home?”

It’s not a question Heeyeon is expecting, but she still answers honestly, “Uh no. Not really...you’re the first.”

Hyelin smiles, glancing at the floor, even though Heeyeon isn’t looking at her, preoccupied with making them ramyeon, she still feels as if there’s a million eyes staring her down. But that can’t be right, she thinks. Ahn Heeyeon, the smooth talking, utterly desirable model, has never brought a girl home? Not one?

“You must mean at this house?” 

“No. Not at this one and not at the three before, either. You do remember I said I’ve never been on a proper date before right?”

“I remember. But that doesn’t mean you’ve never brought a girl home. Or had a girlfriend, at least.”

“Don’t you think if I’d have had a girlfriend, I’d have been on a date before? Isn’t that an important part of... _dating_?” Heeyeon laughs, pouring the noodles into the boiling water and stirring her chopsticks around to loosen them up a bit. Hyelin laughs, putting Fati down, “Yeah...yeah I guess it is.”

“So tell me Ahn Heeyeon, why haven’t you ever brought a girl home before?”

“I dunno...it just never felt...right.” Heeyeon shrugs, shutting off the stove flame. She grabs two bowls for them, and places them on the kitchen table along with chopsticks. Hyelin takes that as a sign she should sit, and so she does. Heeyeon quickly returns with the steaming pot of ramyeon and fills both their bowls to the rim. She leaves the pot on the table, not bothering to waste anymore time away from Hyelin.

Heeyeon feels a surge of confidence flow through her, wondering where it has suddenly come from. Maybe the smell of ramyeon in the air, or Hyelin’s pretty smile, and quiet thank you when she filled her bowl. Whatever it was she certainly wasn’t going to let herself be stupid enough to waste it.

“None of them were you.”

Hyelin almost chokes on her ramyeon.

Apparently it was Heeyeon’s turn to be bold. Up until now she had been fairly timid, shy, definitely not one to say _that_. The comment easily caught Hyelin off guard.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Heeyeon said, blowing off her noodles before slurping them up.

 _You’re hot_ , Hyelin thought.

Was Heeyeon really going to sit there and act like she hadn’t just said that? Hyelin wondered, as Heeyeon seemed like she had no intention of  explaining herself. _Fuck you_ , she thought. _Fuck you Ahn Heeyeon for being so pretty and perfect, even more so up close, and for making my heart do gymnastics in my chest._ It wasn’t fair. Hyelin wanted to kiss her right then and there, even though her tongue would taste like ramyeon. Definitely not an ideal taste for a first kiss, but Hyelin would have dealt with it. At this point she would have done anything for that kiss.

The girls sat there, unmoving for hours, talking and laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. Telling each other things they’d never told anyone. Little facts about their childhood, like their favorite color, or what they wanted to be when they grew up, or their first ever crush. They stayed in that moment, happy and content, until the sun began to peek over the horizon. Heeyeon was the first to yawn even though she was having the best time and didn’t want it to end. Still, she _did_ have a photoshoot tomorrow and she was _definitely_ going to get shit from her manager for running on 3 hours of sleep. _But unnie, don’t you know sleep deprivation is the new look?_ _These bags under my eyes are designer_. She was already making up excuses in her mind.

Hyelin took the girl’s yawn as a sign that she should probably get going.

“I should probably head home now. It’s really late...or _early_? I don’t know but either way you look like you could use some sleep.” She smiled at the sleepy Heeyeon, who smiled back, eyes threatening to close against her will.

“No...you don’t have to go, really. Why don’t you just...stay here?” Heeyeon offered, grabbing at Hyelin’s hand, hoping it would convince the girl to stay. Even just for a moment longer. Heeyeon didn’t even care that she had to wake up early in the morning for the photoshoot, if she did she wouldn’t have asked Hyelin to stay.

“Heeyeon I live next door. It’s not a big deal! I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Hyelin clutches the girl’s hand, not wanting to let go, but she knows she has to. They both need to get some rest, it was a long night, even though they _had_ been having fun.

“No you’re not overstaying or anything really it’s okay you can stay here.”

“Heeyeon it’s just right next door.” Hyelin laughs, starting to feel sleepy.

“No I insist! You can stay.”

“Why are you so determined? Are you trying to get into my pants Ahn Heeyeon?”

Heeyeon swallows, embarrassed although that was far from her intention, and certainly not what she meant.

“No! God it’s not like that. It could just be dangerous...you could get hurt or something.”

“You’re such a dork. I’ll be fine. It’s less than 10 meters away. I think I can handle it.”

“Okay...okay. But only if you let me walk you home.” Heeyeon practically whines, which is enough to get Hyelin to give in to this demand at the very least.

“You’re so stubborn...fine.”

It takes them less than 5 minutes to arrive at her doorstep. A place Heeyeon is coming to familiarize as of late. Hyelin thinks it’s so silly that Heeyeon insisted on walking her here. She could have done it alone, it’s not like she’d never done it before. But she humored the girl anyway, wondering if she’d figure out why she was so determined in the first place. 

“Well here we are.” Hyelin smiles softly at Heeyeon, the lack of sleep really starting to get to her.

“So I guess this is goodnight? Or good morning? Which do you prefer?”

Hyelin laughs at Heeyeon. Such a dork, a sleepy dork. So sleepy she wasn’t sure if Heeyeon would make it back to her home without falling asleep on the ground.

“Either is fine. Just know I’m going inside and sleeping for at least 12 hours.”

“Goodnight it is.”

Heeyeon may have been on the verge of sleep, but what Hyelin said earlier was still stuck at the back of her mind. Maybe it was time for her to take a risk too.

So she kissed Hyelin. 

**On the first date.**

 


End file.
